High School Life Reality
by hollyshort75
Summary: Amu is a new girl at North Bridge High and is more excited and nervous than she herself can imagine! Ikuto, meanwhile, is bored of his Life.He wishes for some exciyement, and is about to find more than he wishaed for. I know I suck at summeries, sorry!
1. Character Discriptions

**The Start of Something New**

_YO Readers! Listen up! This is my first fan fic and I'm planning on making mega long and I'll be Updating real fast every time. If I don't, it either means I can't get on the computer, don't have any ideas, have an emergency, or I'm dead! So enjoy!_

_Summary_

_Amu is a new girl at North Bridge High and is more excited and nervous than she herself can imagine!_

_Ikuto, meanwhile, is bored of his home, friends, family, and let's not forget, fan girls. Actually, Irritated would fit perfectly in there. He wished he had some excitement in his life. He's about find more than he wished for._

This is basically just a character description page

Name: Amu Hinamori

Age: 16

Hobbies: Sports, Music, Arts, Reading

Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 18

Hobbies: Sports, Music

Name: Utau Tsukiyomi

Age:17

Hobbies: Music

Name: Kukai Souma

Age: 18

Hobbies: Sports

Name: Yaya Yuiki

Age: 15

Hobbies: Eating

Name: Kairi Sanjo

Age: 15

Hobbies: Reading and Researching

Name: Tadase Hatori

Age: 16

Hobbies: planning to rule the world

Name: Rima Mashiro

Age: 16

Hobbies: reading and watching gags

Name: Naghiko Fugisaki

Age: 18

Hobbies: Sports and dancing

Name: Sayya Yamabuki

Age:16

Hobbies: Scheming and Makeovers


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_**Holly**__: Yo! Guys! This is the Prologue! Hope you enjoy! This also sort of like High School musical, but really different too! I won't force you to Review but I'd be grateful if you do! But if I get at least 20 reviews saying it's horrible and I should stop writing it, then I will._

_**Ikuto**__: I don't care what they say, there better be a lot of Amutoness!!!$_$_

_**Amu**__: Oi… Ikuto, you better be quiet… And you, Holly…. You better be careful and not go overboard...*glares*_

_**Fan**__**boys**__: COOL AND SPICY!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Holly and Ikuto: **__W-w-where did they come from…..?"-_- *sweat drop*_

_**Amu:**__ Whatever…*flips hair*_

_**Fanboys**__: *Eyes sparkling* *o*_

_**Holly**__ crouching__** and**__**Ikuto**__: We better get out of here… like now…_

_**Fanboys**__: *...getting ready to attack*_

_**Inner Amu: **__EEEPPP!!!!!___

_**Key:**_

' _**thoughts' **_

"**talking"**__

_**Let the story begin!**_

_********Amus'****** Pov**_

"_**RINGGG"**_

"**Onee chawn! Onee chawn! Geb up! Wu hab skwool toway! Wu don wanna we lade! Dwo wu!?"**

**A young girl with tiny pigtailed light brown hair yelled while jumping on top of a snoring teen girl, who was amazingly **

**beautiful and most unusually had pink hair and golden eyes, until**

"**Ami! Shut the hell up! I didn't get any sleep last night worrying about school, so shut it!"**

"**Bu Onee-chan wook aw de twime!"**

"**Arrgghh! Alright! If it gets you to leave me alone!"**

**The girl groped for her alarm clock and peered at it when she finally got hold of it,**

"**Holy Crap! 7:00! I need to get up!"**

**She jumped up, dropping her sister to the floor in the process, and brushed her teeth ran through a shower, fussed over **

**her outfit,finally picked one, wore it, spiced it up, and fixed her hair and did a few poses in the mirror, all in 5 minutes **

**and all while her sister was on the floor looking at her with a lopsided smile on her face.**

"**I've gotta go Mom! I''m gonna be late! School starts at 7:30!"**

**yelled the teen girl, to a woman who was frying eggs on the stove, grabbed a piece of toast , and ran out the door.**

"**Oh, okay Amu- cha…n.." the womans' voice faltered as she turned around only to find her daughter gone.**

**She shook her head and thought **

'_**Kids these days, when did they stop saying goodbye..."**_

'_**I wonder if this year will turn out better than last year...'**_

**The pink haired girl thought as she approached a huge school ('**_**with**__**towers**_**??!!!!!')**

*******Ikutos'***** Pov**

"**Come on Ikuto! We are so going to be late and I hate being late on the first day of school! Get your butt here or your **

**violins not gonna be in the 1rst five beautiful violins for a long time, more like first 2 ugliest ones…." **

**A girl with purple eyes and two long blond ponies yelled out to her older brother, who had amazing looks, with dark **

**blue hair and eyes, and was ignoring her and laying down on the couch, chewing on a toast and watching Naruto, that **

**is, until he heard the last part of his sisters outburst.**

"**What the Heck?! What did you do to my violin? Tell me now, Utau!"**

**The boy leapt off the couch and glared at his sister.**

"**Oh I'll give it back to you when we get back from school and if we're not late..."**

**Utau smirked**

"**Argh!!! Alright! Come on!"**

**The boy grabbed his bag, and sister, and sped out of the house.**

'**Aaarrrgh! This happens every time! It's getting atrociously boring! It's all getting boring! My friends, family, school, **

**and life altogether! I need some excitement!'**

**The boy thought as he tried to run away from fan girls.**

"**Oh and Ikuto, I never had your violin, it's still in your bag, I obviously only did it to make you hurry up, and it **

**worked. But you know… I used the same trick last year…" **

**Utaus' voice trailed off as she hurried towards school, smirking.**

'_**Dammit! Fuck You, Utau!'**_


End file.
